Darkness within the Soul
by DarkMistress950
Summary: A look into who Dark Link 'really' is and how he came to be.


Darkness within the Soul  
  
This is my second Zelda fic. I hope this one does better than my first one. If you read my first fic, you probably are asking why I make a big deal of Malon and Mido being at the castle. It was only because they were the only two people that I could think of that got close to Link who didn't end up being a *poof* sage.  
  
Warnings: Sad, sad fic...a little violence. Thoughts of suicide (doesn't happen). Character death.  
  
Disclaimer: *looking at official art and sighs* I wish I owned him...don't sue me! *cowers*  
  
Darkness within the Soul .....................................................................  
  
Link walked slowly across the vast field known as Hyrule. He didn't know why but he could feel a certain hollow feeling in his chest. He had been feeling it for a long time but now it was really bothering him. Zelda had been very upset as of late. As if she knew what would come of his sudden mood changes and exhaustion. It was like he had lost all desire and will to live.  
  
Maybe going through time had taken a bigger toll on him than even the sages had been able to comprehend. The light, in which he had fought so hard to protect, was now abandoning him... leaving him alone to whisper silent words in the dark.  
  
He stopped as he reached the gates leading to Lake Hylia. Why was he here? As if pushing him, the wind blew south through the narrow passage and to the deep blue waters just beyond it.  
  
Link climbed over the gates and made his way to the lake's edge. His reflection seemed to laugh at him. Like it knew some desirable secret. Oh, how he wished he had answers to everything. The things he knew about the Goddesses, the triforce, and even the Sacred Realm had never really brought him any closer to unlocking any great mystery.  
  
He began walking again. This time to the wooden bridges past the laboratory. As he walked across the old planks, he found himself wishing that one would give, ending his life. But nothing happened. He made it to the island which was, in fact, the top of one of the great temples. He looked at the water again. His reflection looked dark in these waters.  
  
Reluctantly, he bent over and touched the mirror image of his body. The cold water chilled his bones and seemed to grab onto his fingers. He took a tentative step forward. The water rushed around his foot, begging for him to walk more. He took another step, followed by another. He didn't stop until he was waist deep in freezing blue.  
  
A hissing sound caught his attention and he looked down at his reflection again. Was that him? There were no features to distinguish a smile from a frown. His face, hair, lips, and even his clothes were ink black. Only his eyes stood out, blood red.  
  
So Dark Link hadn't been a minion of Ganon. He had been a creature of his own doing. His own creation. Reaching down, he grasped his mirror's hand and wasn't surprised to find it solid. Its fingers wrapped around his own and pulled him down into the water.  
  
The shadow pulled him for what seemed liked days. Link closed his eyes the entire time and when he opened them again, he was dry and alone. The Water Temple? He recognized this room. The single tree in the center of the glass-like pond.  
  
He turned around and saw him. He had also seen him. Link and Dark Link looked at each other, waiting for the other to move. He briefly wondered why and how it had come to this. Looking down at his metallic hands, he let out a small cry. He had stop himself! He looked up into his younger and purer self. He couldn't lose. This cycle could not continue. He couldn't let this younger version go on and suffer these consequences.  
  
The fight was fast but short. Dark Link knew his rival's moves as he had performed them, himself, not too long ago. But regardless of this, he knew how the battle would end. He couldn't accept that! When his enemy's sword pierce into his body, he still denied it. Again and again, the Master Sword sliced into his already beaten body. That traitorous sword! It had chosen him to destroy him!  
  
Dark Link starred up at himself as he lie on the ground, defeated. What punishment would he suffer for this murder? No, it was suicide. Did he even have a soul anymore? Is that why he looked and felt the way he did? While he was lying on the ground, fading away, he was also standing over his body, breathing, battling the darkness which would ultimately destroy him.  
  
Link watched Dark Link fade until there was nothing left. Not even a strand of hair or a stain of ebony blood. There was absolutely no sign that the dark warrior had ever existed. For the first time ever, Link felt a shiver of terror pass through his body.  
  
..................................  
  
Okay...that was kind of morbid buuuuut...oh well! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I wrote it in...oh I dunno....an hour! @_@" So if you find any mistakes, please e-mail me or lemme know in the review! You know...the review that you're going to take the time to give me because you just loved the story soooo much! *cough* .... 


End file.
